


The Pursuit for Passion

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy!AU. When Junmyeon realizes that it’s going to take a lot more to sweep Jongdae off his feet and into his arms, he brings out the big wands (one of which is Cosmopolitan).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pursuit for Passion

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter, thank you so much! I absolutely loved your prompt when I first saw it, and while I’m not very sure if was able to deliver exactly what you wanted, I hope you have fun reading this nonetheless. To the Suhoney mods, thank you for letting me take part in this. You guys are the best. Also dedicated to E, my inspiration, J, who kept me sane, and G, my incredible beta - thank you. Enjoy!
> 
> (Prompt #28)
> 
> written by [sweetricebuns](http://sweetricebuns.livejournal.com/)

Maybe, just maybe, if Jongdae weren’t such a _hunk_ of a fairy, Junmyeon wouldn’t be having this dilemma.

Unfortunately for Kim Junmyeon, Jongdae is not only, in his humble opinion, the most devastatingly attractive fairy around, he also happens to be an exceptionally skilled and dedicated palace guard who hovers around him somehow 24/7, because for some reason, Junmyeon’s parents thought it would be a great idea to assign the hottest, youngest guard to their very gay (not like they know), very frustrated (again, not like they know) son! Thanks mom and dad!

But that’s okay.

Everything is fine because Junmyeon isn’t just any regular fairy, he’s _Prince Junmyeon_ \- cool, calm, collected Prince Junmyeon who smiles everything off because nothing bothers him. Kind and sweet Prince Junmyeon whose wings are never ruffled because there is nothing that could affect him to that extent. He’s that Prince Junmyeon. He has everything under control.

“But,” Minseok starts from his spot on Junmyeon’s bed. From Junmyeon’s angle, the other looks so much more youthful than he usually does. It’s hard to believe that he’s the eldest of them three. “You don’t have everything under control.”

Junmyeon nods.

Minseok hums thoughtfully, looking up to the ceiling. Junmyeon stuffs his face into a nearby pillow.

“I don’t know why you’re approaching me about this, Junmyeon,” remarks Minseok, running a hand over Junmyeon’s wings, most of the tension fleeing the younger’s body as a result. “I’m useless when it comes to these things.”

Minseok tilts his head to the side, peering down curiously at Junmyeon as he draws out a long, miserable whine, muffled by his pillow.

 

 

“I don’t know how you’re planning on seducing Jongdae but I’m sure that staring isn’t the best way to go,” Minseok teases from his seat across Junmyeon’s. Putting down his cup of tea on the table, Junmyeon directs his line of sight towards the elder, affronted. He can’t help how good the guard looks in the light of the sun, the features on his face becoming more prominent with how the sun casts shadows on his face where chiseled cheeks are.

Jongdae isn’t very far from the pavilion they’re at, standing by the entrance of the garden, just short of hearing distance unless the brothers would decide to shout their way through their conversation. The flowers that surround them make for a pretty sight, Junmyeon will admit, but they’re nothing compared to the guard.

Minseok’s soft laughter is what shakes Junmyeon out of his reverie, the younger realizing he had ended up staring at the guard again. Junmyeon colours spectacularly.

Chuckling is evil, Junmyeon decides, because while he isn’t very sure if that’s what Minseok intends to look like he’s doing, he sure looks like he’s chuckling a lot. At Junmyeon’s expense. Rude.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t managed screw that guard you like yet? Junmyeon, that’s sad,” Yixing quips from his spot at the table. Junmyeon wants to ignore him but he can’t help the ‘ _I’m working on it!_ ’ that slips out of his mouth in reply. 

“What do you suggest I do then?” Junmyeon sniffs. “You can’t tell me anything I haven’t done.”

“I definitely have, Junmyeon,” Yixing speaks up, picking up his own cup of tea. Junmyeon had forgotten that he was there. Well, tried to forget anyway. “You always ignore me when I do, and that hurts sometimes, baby brother.” The elder brings up a hand to his chest, feigning hurt as he clutches at the fabric. Both Minseok and Junmyeon, in turn, roll their eyes.

“As it stands, I’d like suggestions that don’t involve me publicly stripping in the garden as I - what was it you said? - ‘profess my undying attraction towards Jongdae,’” grumbles Junmyeon.

Yixing shrugs. “Hey, it works. I know from experience.”

“Experience?”

The two brothers look on as Yixing smiles cryptically, and they decide they’d rather hear this story another time, preferably never.

“Well,” Minseok begins, turning his attention to Junmyeon. “Ignoring Yixing’s suggestions is one thing, but did you even have a plan to begin with?”

“Of course I did!” Junmyeon exclaims.

The plan to sweep Jongdae off his feet should have been simple. Because he’s Junmyeon’s guard, they would grow closer naturally, start from small talk to laughing over tales from Jongdae’s childhood. There would be nowhere to go but up after that. Once the time was right, Junmyeon would respectfully ask Jongdae if he would like to touch his dick as much as Junmyeon wanted to do him, and Jongdae would ecstatically agree.

After that, it would pretty much be steady sailing and lots and lots of wonderful bedroom fondling. And the occasional walk in the garden holding hands? Maybe a kiss here and there, two tops? The last two, he’d have to see, but otherwise, it was a solid plan! Absolutely fool-proof! Junmyeon’s governor would be proud of how good this plan was.

Then again, this was all assuming Jongdae would be willing to get friendly with Junmyeon.

Since the beginning, Jongdae has been nothing but indifferent towards the prince. It was all cool with Junmyeon in the beginning, they had just met and maybe Jongdae was one of those people who took an insane amount of time to warm up to people and let their guard down. Besides, he was a guard, not letting his guard down _was_ his job. The prince couldn’t hold that against him.

When Jongdae had spent a pretty large amount of time beside him making sure Junmyeon was safe and possibly not dead, and Junmyeon had begun to see the guard a little bit differently, like when the guard’s light grip on Junmyeon’s forearm began to feel like it seared his skin down to the bone, and when he began to notice the way Jongdae had _really_ filled up his uniform, _hot diggity dang_ , Junmyeon had tried even harder to get Jongdae to open up to him. Try as he might, the guard wouldn’t. But that was okay! Maybe Jongdae would come to him instead. And then the inevitable, blossoming passion between them would ensue and Junmyeon would get his happily ever dicking.

Much to Junmyeon’s chagrin, that wasn’t the case at all. Jongdae was still a metaphorical ten miles away from him and Junmyeon continued to struggle with the guard’s metaphorical barriers.

Junmyeon slumps pitifully in his seat, his tea left to go cold on the table.

“I did, but nothing is working,” Junmyeon whines. “The last time I started a conversation with him, I ended up babbling off about goblins and he was just looking at me with this look that’s like—” He chances a glance at Jongdae, who looked as unaware of the conversation topic as he did when they began. Junmyeon recalls how Jongdae’s face twisted into this awfully cute expression he couldn’t quite decipher, and he ends with a mess of garbled syllables.

Yixing and Minseok soften at the defeated expression on Junmyeon’s face. “If nothing you’re doing is working, then don’t you think it’s about time you change your gameplan?” Minseok asks, a comforting smile playing at his lips.

Junmyeon sees Yixing nod in agreement between them. “Desperate times call for desperate measures,” tries Yixing. 

Huh.

Junmyeon thinks about that for a moment, toying with the phrase in his head. Was this a desperate time? 

He thinks about how long he’s spent trying to get Jongdae to open up to him, the mornings he spent in his bed thinking about what he could possibly talk about that could perhaps coerce Jongdae into having an actual conversation with him, the time he has spent just wishing he could just make out with Jongdae against the brick of the palace wall, and how none of that has come to fruition and Junmyeon decides that, yes, this _is_ a desperate time. (Not to mention that Junmyeon could get pretty desperate himself, but he’d never admit that.) Maybe it _was_ time for desperate measures. Desperate, maybe. Different? Definitely.

Everything clicks into place, and a grin begins to pull at Junmyeon’s lips.

“Feathers, that’s it!” Junmyeon exclaims, turning to his brothers excitedly. There’s a determined twinkle to his eyes that Minseok and Yixing raise a brow at, but they stay quiet in favour of hearing whatever Junmyeon’s come up with this time. “Trial and error! If nothing I do is working now, then I just have to think of something else that could work,” says Junmyeon, more to himself than to his brothers.

“What are you thinking?” Yixing asks, bringing his cup to his lips. He takes a sip before continuing, “Like, what are you planning to do?”

“I’m thinking about it,” Junmyeon reassures, beaming. If you paid enough attention, you would see that the wings on Junmyeon’s back were beginning to flutter against him, small beats that gave away his own excitement. “Something different.”

(Later, Minseok and Yixing share a fond look as Junmyeon stumbles his way out of the pavilion, Jongdae making his way to the prince to help him, most likely out of instinct, they figure - Junmyeon’s always been particularly awkward on his feet whenever he was excited.)

 

 

Looking at the plan, it’s drastically different from what Junmyeon originally had in mind. For one thing, while Junmyeon’s original plan had him waiting out the blossoming of their unadulterated romance through conversation, this one was much more hands-on, involving a lot more than just talking. Frankly, that may or may not slightly terrify Junmyeon. 

But that’s okay! Everything’s fine! Totally fine. Super-duper, okey-dokey. All in the name of passion and the art of seduction! Because Junmyeon has a plan, and he is determined to follow through. He may not have anything to base its success rate on (his old textbooks waxed lyrics about their kingdom’s history, and the different kinds of fairies from the comprehensible beginning of time, information that Junmyeon would find useless in his pursuit for Jongdae’s attention), but Junmyeon is sure everything will work out in his favour this time around, if he has anything to do with it. Probably. Hopefully?

For the sake of authenticity, he’s even given himself a time period for this grand plan to take place: one month. Junmyeon figures that he’s already waited this much, why not wait a bit longer? You know, give Jongdae time to process his own undying attraction towards Junmyeon and realize that said prince is the Man of His (Hopefully Wet Most of the Time) Dreams? It’s not like Junmyeon is in any particular rush, he’s just excited, is all. One month should be more than enough time.

Junmyeon has a good feeling about this.

 

 

**Day One**

_Baby steps_ , Junmyeon thinks to himself moments after he steps out of the bath. His wings fluttered behind him rapidly, shaking off the water. _Start with baby steps._ It’s Day One of his “how to seduce the hot guard in a month” plan and Junmyeon is beyond giddy to start acting on it. He’s determined to start slow, ease into the flow of things, and what better way to do that than through clothes? Sounds easy. Not too bold of a statement, but just enough to get everything rolling.

Truth be told, Junmyeon has never really put in much thought into the clothing he wears. He wouldn’t brag, doesn’t like to, but as the youngest prince of their household, Junmyeon has quite the wardrobe, access to clothing far more abundant than the average fairy, but he never really chooses to look through them. He’s more for convenience and moving through his morning haze as quickly as possible, and if that means grabbing the first thing he can get his hands on even though it’s the same thing he wore two days ago, then so be it. It’s not like anyone notices, and if they do, they don’t say anything.

That being said, Junmyeon has no idea where to start. Here he is, standing in front of his closet at a complete loss of what to do. The cold of the room had Junmyeon’s skin prickling with goosebumps as he yawned, despite being wide awake. 

Should he wear something revealing? The idea is quickly scrapped when Junmyeon remembers that barely any of his clothes are revealing, the most being a shirt from a few summers ago that hugged his frame a little too snugly.

“Baby steps,” he mumbles to himself. He hums in thought, placing his hands on his hips. Perhaps something that would catch Jongdae’s eyes? Nice prints? Bright colours? His favourite co—

“His favourite colour!” Satisfied with himself. He looks up at the expanse of his wardrobe, eager to choose. Things would be so much easier if Junmyeon, well, you know, _knew_ Jongdae’s favourite colours. But he’s got everything under control! No worries! Absolutely none. Junmyeon’s pretty good at reading people, and he’s positive he can guess Jongdae’s favourite colour right off the bat.

(He fails to consider that he’s in this situation because he _can’t_ read Jongdae.)

So that’s how Junmyeon ends up here, standing just before his door in the greenest outfit his closet could possibly give home to. Jongdae strikes him as a green kind of guy, so Junmyeon can only hope that this assumption is right. If it is, that’s one point for Junmyeon in the bag. If it isn’t, well, the prince only hopes that seeing Junmyeon in green will miraculously make it Jongdae’s favourite colour.

 

 

“Good morning, Jongdae!” greets Junmyeon when he spies Jongdae rounding the corner into the corridor. As like every morning, Junmyeon had spent a few minutes waiting for the guard in front of his bedroom door, a habit he picked up as a child waiting for one of the palace fauns to escort him to the throne room. He remembers these trips fondly, and despite how much time has passed for him to no longer need a chaperone for such a short walk, he can’t seem to shake the ritual off. It’s not like Jongdae opposes - in fact, it’s become daily routine.

The guard nods in acknowledgement as he gets closer. Junmyeon spends a few moments of silence simply admiring how Jongdae looks first thing in the morning. Jongdae is alert, eyes hard and guarded as always, but there is also a shadow of sleep that lingers in the way Jongdae keeps his eyes hooded (unconsciously or not, Junmyeon doesn’t know), lazily darting his eyes around from time to time. It’s silly for Jongdae to be so attentive when the palace is probably the safest place in the kingdom, but it’s something Junmyeon has grown to like about him. A soft spot, you could say.

“Your Highness,” Jongdae greets in turn when he slows down to a stop beside him. They spend a minute standing there, and Junmyeon hopes that Jongdae is maybe taking that time to finally take notice of Junmyeon’s impeccable good looks. When he looks at Jongdae, he spies the other giving him a once-over, and what he thinks is overwhelming heat in the guard’s gaze leaves shivers running across his body.

This is it. He’s probably thinking up a compliment right now, isn’t he? Jongdae will suddenly point out how ravishing Junmyeon looks and will push him up against the door and Junmyeon takes the opportunity to brace himself for it—

As opposed to the romantic confession Junmyeon is expecting, Jongdae says instead, “Ready when you are.”

Junmyeon looks at the guard, perplexed, before it dawns on him that the reason for Jongdae’s silence is because he’s waiting for Junmyeon to start walking. “Is there,” Junmyeon begins nervously, clasping his fingers together. “Is there anything else you might want to say?” There’s a glimmer of hope when Jongdae looks at him, but it’s replaced by disappointment when the expression on the guard’s face looks more perplexed if anything,

“Not particularly.”

Junmyeon nods sadly, mumbling dejected ‘okay’ as he begins to walk to the throne room, Jongdae trailing after him. That didn’t work as well as he thought it would. But it’s the first day! He’s still as determined as ever, and he’s got a whole month left. It’s fine.

 

 

**Day Four**

“You’ve been wearing an extremely confusing amount of green these days,” says Yixing. They’re in the elder’s room this time, Junmyeon having knocked on his door just a few minutes ago because these past four days saw no amount of progress being made whatsoever. Junmyeon’s been wearing green consistently and despite how short the time might seem, he’s absolutely sick of the colour. There’s only so much green he can take, he didn’t even realize he had that much green in his closet.

“I understand that we’re fairies, you know, in touch with nature and all that, but all this green might be a little too in touch with nature.” Yixing is snickering, amused by his own joke and Junmyeon wants to think that it’s pathetic but he can’t because _he_ finds the joke funny, even when it’s at his expense. He whines pitifully.

“Jongdae isn’t complaining about it, not like he’s said anything about it since I started this whole green project,” he complains.

Yixing perks up at the mention of Jongdae. “Speaking of your little crush,” he starts, paying full attention to the younger. Junmyeon squirms under the scrutiny. “How’s that coming along? Come up with a new plan yet?”

“I... have?”

Yixing’s mouth forms an ‘o’ shape as he looks at Junmyeon in poorly-concealed surprise. “That quickly? When are you starting?”

“I’ve already started?”

The silence coming from Yixing is anything but reassuring.

“Don’t tell me this whole green thing you’ve got going on is part of the plan.”

“It is!” Yixing shoots him an unimpressed look. Junmyeon is quick to defend himself. “Well, it’s the beginning of it anyway!”

Now Junmyeon’s unsure of _himself_ and the bewildered expression on Yixing’s face is doing anything but help him. 

“Junmyeon,” Yixing begins, and Junmyeon feels oddly like a child being admonished by his mother. He’s probably been in this exact situation with Yixing before, no one else has the heart to speak to Junmyeon like this, not even his own parents. “If this is what you think is going to get Jongdae into your pants, you’re thoroughly mistaken.”

“It’s just the beginning! I’m taking baby steps!”

At the earnest expression on Junmyeon’s face, Yixing sighs, “Junmyeon, you’ve taken enough baby steps. All the seasons spent trying to talk to him and get him to open up, _those_ were your baby steps. Something different, remember?”

Junmyeon flops himself face down into Yixing’s bed, grumbling into the mattress.

“If you’re trying to get you to want him, you have to do things a little more risque than—” the elder paused to find the right words to say. “Consistently wearing green.”

The younger swats away at Yixing, hoping he could just shut up. Junmyeon knows that! He just doesn’t own anything risque. He’s the youngest prince of the household, the most risque thing he could possibly own are his evening robes. And even then, those only exposed slivers of skin, contrary to the exuberant amount of skin Junmyeon thought he was supposed to reveal.

Wait.

No, his evening robes could work.

Junmyeon suddenly lifts himself off the bed, his arms supporting him against the bedding.

“Yixing, that’s it,” he breathes out in a rush, turning to the other. Yixing is looking at him, confused.

“What’s ‘it’?”

He doesn’t bother responding, falling back down onto the bed in an excited heap. He stores the idea in the back of his mind for later, when the time is right. For now, he would just continue as planned. He won’t stop wearing green, of course, on the off chance that out of everything that Junmyeon does, it’s the green that wins Jongdae over, and everything will run smoothly and all of a sudden, Jongdae doesn’t seem so far away now. (He’s, like, nine metaphorical miles away. Tops.)

This was only a minor bump in the road. Oh, there was so much more to come. Kim Jongdae better get ready.

 

 

**Day 6**

“Jongdae!”

The guard turns around to see Junmyeon jogging towards him, a wide smile on his face. It’s an awfully amusing sight, he thinks to himself. The prince is still wearing green (it’s the same outfit the other wore six days prior, he notices - six days is a record), and as much as Jongdae may detest the colour, he doesn’t quite see the need to criticize the prince’s creative choices. Besides, green doesn’t look so bad on Junmyeon.

Anyway.

Junmyeon slows down, walking the rest of the distance before he comes to a full stop in front of the guard. He takes a quick look at the windows in the corridor. The sun is beginning to go down and it’s around this time that Jongdae is relieved of his duties for the day, switching with the guard who has the next shift.

It’s with that knowledge in mind that the smile on Junmyeon’s face turns sheepish. “I know you’re probably on your way out but,” Junmyeon fidgets, suddenly shy under the attentive gaze of Jongdae. Nothing in his gaze is fond, if anything, he looks at Junmyeon the same way he always does, but that doesn’t stop the slight red that crawls its way up his neck. “But I was hoping you could accompany me to the kitchen? There’s something I need to do and I wouldn’t like to walk alone.”

Junmyeon knows it’s a rather silly request, because while the kitchen is quite a walk from where they stand, it’s not enough that Junmyeon would need someone to accompany him but, well, he wants to put the next step of his plan into action and that requires some alone time with Jongdae, and what better time to do that than when Jongdae is off-duty and _isn’t_ so focused on making sure Junmyeon stays alive?

(He probably should have thought this one out.)

“I would, your highness,” Jongdae begins, voice light, and it’s such a nice change from the usual, hard tone he speaks with when he’s on the job that Junmyeon is swept along by how pleasant it sounds. “But I really can’t right now. I’ve got a few things that need tending to.”

Junmyeon’s smile falters slightly. “They—” _really can’t wait?_ He shakes his head, reinforcing his smile. He’s flexible. Junmyeon is nothing but flexible, and if Junmyeon is flexible, so is his plan - everything’s flexible. “That’s fine. Go on, then, I don’t want to keep you.”

Jongdae fixes him with a look that Junmyeon can’t quite decipher, but it has him flushing down to the bone anyway. Everything Jongdae does seems to do that nowadays.

Luhan, the next guard, turns up just as Jongdae excuses himself, making his way out the corridor in wide footsteps. One look at the prince’s face has Luhan glance at the retreating guard’s back. “Oh, you guys are still playing this game,” he says, more of a statement than a remark. He ruffles Junmyeon’s hair before throwing an arm around the prince’s shoulder. “That’s rough, buddy.”

 

 

“Minseok told me, yeah, but I didn’t think you were this whipped,” Luhan notes jokingly. Junmyeon rolls his eyes beside the guard, punching his arm lightly. They’ve always been friends, and the fact that Luhan was pretty close to Minseok was enough for them to treat each other like they were brothers.

“I’m not whipped,” grumbles Junmyeon. He thinks about it for a second. “Okay, maybe I kind of am?”

They spend the rest of the walk to the kitchen in comfortable silence, and Luhan decides to follow the prince inside when Junmyeon goes in after they arrive.

Once Junmyeon enters the kitchen, he’s met with pixies and elves bustling about preparing for dinner. He greets them with smiles and soft ‘good evening’s’ as they whiz past him, and in turn, they reply with enthusiastic squeals and yelps, as excited as they could be with a visit from one of the royal family members, the young prince no less.

A pixie approaches Junmyeon shyly, bowing in greeting as the tiny creature hovers in front of him. “Master Kyungsoo is in his office,” she informs him, pointing to a door towards the back of the kitchen. “If he’s who you’re looking for, your royal highness?”

“He is,” says Junmyeon, shooting her a grateful smile. “Thank you.” She beams at him, squeaking happily as she flies back to resume her activities.

Junmyeon makes his way to the door as quickly as he can, Luhan in tow. He’s only stopped when an elf tugs on his pants, offering a bowl up to the prince in what Junmyeon can only assume is an offer to taste. (Junmyeon does try a bit of it, and while it’s far too sweet for his liking, he smiles reassuringly down at the elf, “It’s incredibly delicious!” spilling out of his mouth before he can stop himself. The wide grin the elf gives him helps him get past the sickly sweet taste.) He knocks on the wooden surface and enters when Kyungsoo says he can.

“Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo stands from where he was sitting, nodding his head in greeting towards the both of them. Luhan closes the door behind him as Kyungsoo goes back to his seat, gesturing for the two to take any of the vacant chairs lying around his study. “What can I do for you gentlemen today?”

In charge of the palace kitchen, Kyungsoo pretty much inherited this role from his mother who had retired from the position just a few winters ago. Despite his small stature, the fairy was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Kyungsoo’s very presence demanded attention and reeked of independence, different from Junmyeon’s own softer demeanor. But that didn’t mean they weren’t good friends.

“I’m not sure how to go about asking this,” Junmyeon mentions. “So just... try to take me seriously.”

Kyungsoo regards the prince, skeptic, as Luhan looks on in curiousity. “Well?”

Junmyeon takes a deep breath.

“What do you know about aphrodisiacs?”

Luhan promptly bursts out laughing.

**Day 7**

Junmyeon awakes to knocking on his door and Kyungsoo’s soft voice coming through into his room. He doesn’t quite understand _why_ Kyungsoo is at his door, but he tells him to come in anyway.

“Junmyeon?”

The click of the door resounds through the quiet of the bedroom as Junmyeon sits up drearily, his sheets rustling beneath him. Kyungsoo is reminded of a child being woken up from a nap as he watches the prince rise, hair sticking up in all kinds of directions as he rubs sleepily at his eyes, but then he thinks about why he’s here waking Junmyeon up and _good feathers, Junmyeon is anything but a child_.

“I’ll be by soon with breakfast, and I can send over elves to clean up what’s left when you two are done.”

“Wait, breakfast? Why am I having breakfast? I don’t usually have breakfast?” Junmyeon questions, eyes still heavy with sleep. Kyungsoo looks at him, a cross between amused and confused. Junmyeon is trying to return the same look but he’s pretty sure he makes it look like he’s constipated.

 

“You asked me to get breakfast ready for you, remember?” Junmyeon furrows his eyebrows. “Last night?”

And just like that, Junmyeon recalls how Luhan had basically laughed his ass off as Junmyeon explained to a confused Kyungsoo that he was hoping he could get breakfast in bed starting the day after, and not just any kind of breakfast, he wanted _aphrodisiacs_. It led to him explaining his whole plan to somehow seduce Jongdae because nothing he seemed to be doing in the past was working on the guard, and Junmyeon was just getting really, _really_ frustrated and he really! wanted! Jongdae to maybe fuck him into a stupor and maybe the aphrodisiacs could help.

In theory, they should help. His governor had once brought back a book from a land faraway, a book named _Cosmopolitan_ and in it contained a section completely dedicated to fascinating aphrodisiacs, all tried and tested, and Junmyeon doesn’t doubt that they will work for a second. Kyungsoo doesn’t know them as aphrodisiacs, but his mother has told him about her ventures trying to stimulate his father through food (Kyungsoo requests that they don’t ask), so Junmyeon trusts him.

He’s suddenly wide awake, the sleepiness that had previously slowed down his every move now gone and replaced by a mix of determination, excitement, and nerves that thrummed through Junmyeon’s veins. Junmyeon is positive that his wings would be flapping wildly if it weren’t first thing in the morning.

“Kyungsoo, have I ever told you how much I absolutely adore you,” Junmyeon says, looking at Kyungsoo gratefully. The other simply rolls his eyes.

“It’s not like you to ask for things like this very often, so I don’t mind,” he replies and he sounds almost fond, and that has Junmyeon’s lips pulling into a smile. “I’ll send in breakfast now, Jongdae should be arriving any minute and I don’t want to be here for when that happens.”

Red creeps up Junmyeon’s cheeks at Kyungsoo’s implication, and before he knows it, he’s got various dishes far too much for one person set up on a small table in front of him, Kyungsoo stepping out and closing the door behind him. They smell distinctly of bananas, Junmyeon notices, and it doesn’t take long before he realizes that everything in front of him has a banana incorporated in it somehow: banana bread, banana porridge, some banana drink, and a few fresh bananas. Weirdly phallic, but Junmyeon supposes that it’s just Kyungsoo’s humour showing through the food. It’s also oddly appropriate for the situation.

He waits a few minutes, Jongdae should be arriving at his door, and sure enough, Junmyeon’s ears pick up on Jongdae’s footsteps when he’s near enough. 

“Jongdae?” he calls out, and Junmyeon fears that maybe he was mistaken, until a knock sounds, and the guard’s voice fills the quiet room, muffled by the thick wood of the door.

“Yes, your highness?”

Junmyeon’s stomach suddenly alights with butterflies.

“Can you come in please?” he requests, and Junmyeon is surprised at how he manages to keep his voice steady.

The door creaks open after a few moments, and Jongdae is standing there at the entrance, looking amazing, as he usually does. Holy heckity.

“Good morning,” says Junmyeon, voice soft as a shy smile pulls at his lips. Before Jongdae is able to reply, Junmyeon continues. “You want some breakfast? I’ve got far too much for myself, and I wouldn’t want the kitchen staff’s efforts to go to waste.”

The laugh Junmyeon lets out is anything but comforting to himself, but it fills up the silence that Jongdae leaves as he fixes Junmyeon with a stare. Jongdae seems to be doing that to Junmyeon a lot - fixing. With stares. Lots of stares. Now if he could do the same to his dick, maybe? Throw in a little bit of want in that gaze and Wow. Wowee. What a breakfast that would be.

“If you want me to.”

A mixture of surprise and utter delight blooms in Junmyeon’s chest, enough that he forgets to contain his excitement as he nods frantically, his mood suddenly ten times lighter than it was a few minutes ago. This was a start! A good start, and things are starting to look up for Junmyeon’s “seduce the hot guard” agenda.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’d really like that,” Junmyeon says, and he fights to keep the smile on his face get even wider lest he give away how delighted he actually is.

The guard steps into the room, closing the door behind him and this all feels rather intimate, but Junmyeon refuses to get his hopes up far too quickly. It’s only a week into his plan, he’s got three more weeks to go, and this feels a bit too easy. But the progress isn’t unwelcome.

“Um,” Junmyeon stutters out, fully aware of the situation all of a sudden. It’s just them, alone in the room, about to share breakfast. Not like they haven’t been alone together before, in fact it’s happened plenty of times, but this is Junmyeon’s bedroom, of all places. “Sit anywhere you’d like?”

By that, Junmyeon may or may not have meant _please, sit beside me_ , and he’s rather disappointed when Jongdae gestures to the empty chair by Junmyeon’s desk, asking for permission. He nods anyway, a small smile on his lips as the guard pulls the chair up to the side of the bed, setting it down and sitting on it without a moment’s hesitation and that has Junmyeon’s insides twisting up all pleasantly. 

A few beats of awkward silence float between them as Junmyeon desperately tries not to glance at Jongdae as much as possible. It’s hard, but he’s managing (he isn’t). When Jongdae clears his throat, Junmyeon suddenly remembers the breakfast. “Oh! Right, er, help yourself,” Junmyeon mumbles, embarrassed. He shuffles around a bit, turning the table and getting out from under his covers to sit directly in front of Junmyeon on the bed.

“Please,” Junmyeon nods, gesturing “Take whatever you like. I’ve got bananas, bananas, and, um, bananas?”

“Bananas. Right.”

Silence ensues again as Jongdae reaches for the banana bread, while the prince reaches for the bowl of porridge. It’s a quiet affair, not much heard aside from the Jongdae’s chewing and the clink of Junmyeon’s spoon against the bowl. A few minutes pass, just like that, and Junmyeon is eager for the aphrodisiac to kick in and ‘suddenly up your partner’s libido so much you’ll be stuck in bed the whole day,’ as the _Cosmopolitan_ had so adequately put it.

The thing is, Junmyeon isn’t feeling a thing. Not even a tingling sensation. And he figures, if Junmyeon isn’t feeling a thing, then Jongdae probably isn’t as well. Are aphrodisiacs a case by case basis? Junmyeon sure hopes so.

Before he can stop himself, he asks the other, “Is the food... making you feel anything?” Junmyeon wants to cover his mouth, but it’s out, and it’s not like he wasn’t wondering. He wishes he had taken it back though, because Jongdae is looking at him skeptically, his eyes moving between Junmyeon and the food set out before them.

“No?”

“Oh,” Junmyeon murmurs, dejected. Jongdae raises an eyebrow at him and Junmyeon is quick to save himself from what could possibly be a very bad situation to be in. “I mean, Oh! Like, you know, that’s a good thing! I was just worried that, um,” he purses his lips together, thinking of something that couldn’t possible be any weirder than Jongdae thinks, “that you were maybe allergic? Yeah. Good thing you’re not!”

Junmyeon laughs nervously, a hand coming up to rub his nape out of habit. Jongdae nods slowly, and if he’s dubious of Junmyeon’s reasoning, it definitely shows.

“So,” Junmyeon tries, hoping to avert the situation to comfortable territory. “Do you have a favourite food?”

It takes a few seconds for Jongdae to reply, slowly chewing on the mouthful of banana bread he had just bitten off. He shakes his head. “Not particularly.”

“Great! Me too!” Junmyeon replies without thought, and he wants to bury himself under his sheets when Jongdae shoots him a questioning look. The prince only takes a spoonful of his porridge, shoulders slumped in defeat. He’s starting to see why his “talking his way into Jongdae’s pants” plan didn’t work.

He glances at the fresh bananas on the tray.

But who needs conversational skills when you’ve mastered the art of body language?

(Junmyeon is also very far from a “master.”)

He pushes his bowl to the side, taking a banana. Maybe this is why Kyungsoo put the bananas here. For the sake of _seduction_. He eyes it in his hands for a moment, and decides to just roll with it. Sex comes naturally. Seduction also comes naturally. Contact with phallic-looking objects comes naturally and could possibly lead to contact with an actual phallic object, which also comes very, completely, unmistakably naturally. In both senses.

Junmyeon grips the base of the banana upright in his left hand, his right hand skimming the exposed portion of the fruit with his fingertips. He takes a glimpse at the guard in front of him, and when he notices that Jongdae is barely paying him any attention, he coughs loudly into his fist. 

That certainly gains the attention of the guard, and Junmyeon is satisfied with himself, turning his focus back to the banana. He skims his fingertips up and down a few times before he delicately grips the tip of the banana, pulling back as slowly and seductively as the prince can manage. At this point, he’s just trying not to screw this up. Haha! Screw.

When the flesh of the banana is exposed, the peeled skin hanging over Junmyeon’s left hand, he slowly brings the tip to his mouth, darting his tongue out to taste it. Tastes awfully like a banana, and Junmyeon decides that it isn’t too bad given the situation, when he puts the tip of the banana in his mouth, simultaneously sucking it while trying to look like he _isn’t_ sucking it.

The banana is slowly making it’s way into the prince’s mouth when he breaks his focus, looking up at Jongdae. That’s the wrong move, apparently, because Jongdae’s eyes are fixed on his own thumb. Junmyeon assumes that there are crumbs on it, and when he begins to slide the banana out of his mouth (as seductively as he possibly can), Jongdae decides to bring his thumb up to his lips, his pretty, pretty pink lips, and he’s licking the crumbs off, looking effortless and so devastatingly sinful that Junmyeon accidentally stuffs the banana back into his mouth as far as it can go (which is _pretty_ far) out of surprise, the prince choking on it as a result.

Everything that happens next is a blur of movement. The banana falls onto his lap as Junmyeon’s hands come up to grip his throat, coughing violently as he flushes a deep red, from what, he’s not very sure. His wings are flapping violently, making noise and Junmyeon isn’t quite sure if that counts as “ruffling his wings,” but there are more pressing matters at hand. There’s a split second where Jongdae looks up at him in surprised curiousity which quickly turns into the guard holding the glass of banana juice up to Junmyeon for him to take as he pats the prince’s back.

Is Jongdae concerned? Is Jongdae panicking? Junmyeon can’t bring himself to think about that right now because _he’s_ concerned and _he’s_ panicking because he just stuffed a fucking banana down his throat and that’s not how Junmyeon wants to die. Death by a banana. Down his throat. Can you imagine?

Later, when everything’s okay and all cleaned up and he’s putting on another green outfit for the day, Jongdae waiting outside his door, he mourns the failure of Day 7’s breakfast plan. Way to ruin the momentum of it (not like there was any, Junmyeon isn’t even sure if Jongdae paid him any attention to his ministrations with the banana before he choked).

On that day, Junmyeon decides never to make contact with phallic-looking objects on the first date. Was it a date? Junmyeon’s calling it a date. A disastrous date, but a date. Oh, good goblin.

 

 

**Day 13**

Despite the events of Day 7, Junmyeon hadn’t been deterred from his objective to maybe woo Jongdae with the use of aphrodisiacs. Kyungsoo was efficient to deliver each and every day, and Jongdae never thought twice to join him for breakfast whenever he was invited, regardless of how disastrous their little banana feast was.

Though Junmyeon had continued on with the plan to keep eating aphrodisiacs, Junmyeon had made very little progress. Breakfast between them was usually silent, and the only thing Junmyeon had to be happy about was how it transformed from awkward silence into comfortable silence. Most of the time.

Junmyeon recounts the past week, as he lies in his bed, ready to fall asleep any minute.

On Day 8, they had avocado. Neither Junmyeon nor Jongdae have ever heard of the fruit (vegetable?), and they had assumed it was something exotic. Either way, their meal that day had been mostly coloured green (Junmyeon made it a point to joke about his own attire, but Jongdae didn’t really laugh), and had also tasted like grass. Grass with sugar, grass with salt, grass in a drink, just—grass. It was in silence that they had both decided that they didn’t quite like this meal.

Day 9 saw Junmyeon spending his day peeing every single fluid out of his body, because Kyungsoo had decided to make their breakfast contain exorbitant amounts of chilli pepper. On the bright side, Junmyeon had learnt something knew about Jongdae! The guard could definitely handle his spice, in fact, he liked spicy. (Junmyeon hopes that he speaks for the bedroom as well. For future references.) Junmyeon, however, cannot.

Junmyeon recalls with a frown how Day 10 could have been great, everything was chocolate. Flavoured chocolate, contained chocolate, was chocolate. It could have worked, if Yixing hadn’t decided to barge in on their breakfast, somehow catching news of Junmyeon’s little breakfast-in-bed escapades. He blames Luhan, who probably told Minseok, who was probably wheedled by Yixing to tell him what Luhan told the elder.

They don’t talk about Day 11.

Day 12 was Oyster Day, apparently, and Junmyeon had tried. He had really tried. But he just couldn’t stomach it.

And he finally gets to Day 13, today. Kyungsoo had merely showed up with a single platter, piled high with triangular cuts of what looked like a fruit? Watermelons, another one of Kyungsoo’s exotic delicacies, they assumed. The platter remained untouched. Sorry, Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon had made it a point that afternoon to come up to Kyungsoo, telling him that he had had more than enough of this breakfast-in-bed thing and that it was time to move on to the next plan, and the other was more than happy to comply. He was running out of ideas, and Junmyeon was running out of time.

It’s with a heavy heart that Junmyeon decides that _no_ , aphrodisiacs definitely do not work. 10/10 Would Not Recommend.

 

 

**Day 18**

Junmyeon is running out of green. He’s exhausted all his green outfits and he’s sick of the colour green, doesn’t want to bother thinking of colour combinations that involve green. He’s _tired_ of green, so when he stands in front of his closet that morning, he takes the first outfit he sees that isn’t green and when he finally puts it on, Junmyeon feels like a heavy weight has been lifted off his shoulders as he sighs in relief.

“Oh goblins, I hate green,” he mumbles to himself as he steps out of his room, waiting for Jongdae to come by, as always.

He closes his eyes, humming a tune to himself as he waits and he doesn’t realize that Jongdae is already beside him a few minutes later until the guard calls out to him, “Your highness?”

Junmyeon opens his eyes, blinking away the darkness and the sudden stars, and he turns to Jongdae, a small smile on his face. “Good morning,” he greets softly.

Jongdae nods. “No green today?” the guard asks, as he observes the prince.

“Nope, no green,” replies Junmyeon. He’s too busy trying to recall the tune in his head to realize that this is the first time Jongdae had really initiated anything that wasn’t a greeting. “I’m sick and tired of green.”

Jongdae hums, and it’s a pleasant lilt that has Junmyeon’s smile growing. “I thought you looked pretty nice in green.”

“I—what?”

The corners of Jongdae’s lips turn upward for a moment before the guard is gesturing towards the rest of the corridor, taking wide steps towards the throne room.

Junmyeon is left to splutter after Jongdae, stumbling on his feet as he struggles to catch up. Nine metaphorical miles just became eight.

 

( **Day 19**

Now, Junmyeon wasn’t one to take suggestions coming from Yixing seriously. He doesn’t know how it started, he just doesn’t. But when it comes to Minseok, he trusts and follows his suggestions wholeheartedly.

So when Minseok suggests that Junmyeon maybe try to be more vocal about his fantasies, be more transparent about what he wants, Junmyeon decides to give it a try! Because this is Minseok they’re talking about. Yixing comments offhandedly that, knowing their sweet baby brother, it’ll probably end horribly, but Junmyeon ignores that in favour of thanking Minseok for his wonderful, incredible advice. Eldest brothers for the win.

Junmyeon is walking through the garden, Jongdae trailing behind him when he decides to put Minseok’s advice to good use.

He spots an oddly placed flower, oddly placed because out of the tulips and dandelions and roses, here lies probably the most phallic-looking plant in the palace garden. Now, thirteen days prior will tell people that Junmyeon does not have the best luck with phallic-looking objects, but he’s willing to place his bet on this one. Because Minseok said so.

It’s a sensible segway to start talking about his sexual fantasies. Maybe?

“You know, Jongdae,” Junmyeon starts, leaning down to look at the flower. He takes it in his hand delicately, not picking it from the ground, but simply touching it. “Sometimes, I look at these kinds of flowers and think, hm, what if these were the real deal?”

He doesn’t elaborate, the prince can only hope Jongdae gets what he means.

“At times, I think about gripping it. You know? Gripping it at the base, maybe towards the tip. Just, just holding it. What would that feel like?”

He glimpses at Jongdae from the corner of his eyes. His expression looks indifferent, but the way Jongdae’s body is tensed certainly tells him a different story. This is a new reaction that Junmyeon is willing to explore.

“Other times, I just want to suck it. For all it’s nectar - just _suck_ it. Maybe lick it a few times, have fun with the tip in my mouth?”

Junmyeon is starting to get a little too uncomfortable himself, not very used to the vulgarity his words hold. This isn’t Prince Kim Junmyeon, hell, this isn’t even Junmyeon - _this is is an incredibly desperate Junmyeon_. He wants to stop, but the words keep tumbling out and Junmyeon doesn’t know how to keep them from spilling.

“And there will be times, you know, where I wonder - what would it feel like to have something like this inside m—”

“Your highness!”

Junmyeon turns back to the guard in surprise. Jongdae barely raises his voice, never does it in Junmyeon’s presence anyway. But now, here he is, looking incredibly flustered himself, his eyebrows furrowed as red smatters across his neck and ears. “I think it’s about time we go back inside, don’t you think?”

The prince is probably a mirror image of Jongdae at this very moment, blushing hot red down to the very bone.

“You’re right,” Junmyeon stutters, stumbling to his feet quickly. He avoids Jongdae’s eyes at all cost, laughing nervously. “Oh, my, would you look at the time! It’s almost sun-down.” A total lie, the sun is still out and is very high up in the sky. “You’re relieved of your duties for the rest of the day! Have a great day-off, I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

Junmyeon says all that in a rush, nodding his head as a goodbye, before he walks briskly into the palace, straight into his room.

It’s not Minseok’s fault really, and Yixing _had_ warned him, but Junmyeon decides to never trust Minseok’s advice ever again.

The next day, Junmyeon and Jongdae carry on as normal. It’s in silent, mutual, very vehement agreement that they forget Day 19 - well, in Junmyeon’s case - never existed.)

 

 

**Day 22**

The last plan is to make use of Junmyeon’s voice.

“Try speaking all sensual and stuff,” Kyungsoo advises, as Junmyeon sits in his office with him.

“And how do you expect I do that?” Junmyeon grumbles. He finds comfort in tracing the lines of Kyungsoo’s wings, deep shades of brown and maroon and all sorts of autumn colours that he can’t help but feel at ease, his own wings making a soft pitter-patter motion against his back slowly.

The other looks at him incredulously. “Talk softly, breathy helps too. Have you ever tried lowering your voice? I find that when fairies do that when they flirt with me, I go absolutely weak.”

Junmyeon regards Kyungsoo warily. “Lowering my voice?”

Kyungsoo nods. “Like this.” The fairy’s voice suddenly drops an octave, soft but somehow commanding in the quiet of the room and Junmyeon feels shivers run up his spine. There’s a spark of arousal that ignites low in Junmyeon’s stomach, but it’s quickly put out when Junmyeon remembers that this is Kyungsoo he’s talking to. He makes a face at even the thought of being attracted to Kyungsoo.

“Just try it the next time you talk to Jongdae, it could work,” Kyungsoo suggests, and Junmyeon decides to give it a go.

 

 

He tries it at sun-down later that day, after Jongdae escorts Junmyeon back to his bedroom before he switches shifts with Luhan. 

Before Jongdae walks off, Junmyeon takes a hold of the other’s wrist. The guard looks back at him curiously as Junmyeon pulls his hand back, suddenly nervous. “Can I ask you something?” He fidgets under Jongdae’s stare.

When the other gestures for him to continue, he takes a deep breath. Junmyeon should _really_ start thinking these conversations through. He scrambles for a topic to ask Junmyeon about, the weather, the garden, anything, and it comes down to something Junmyeon had been quite curious about for the longest time.

“What,” Junmyeon begins, but he cuts himself off. Sensual. Soft. Breathy. SEDUCTION. He clears his throat. He’s prepared. Jongdae better lock his knees because he’s about to be weak. “What do you usually do after you leave?” His voice is low, and it sounds more funny than seductive.

Junmyeon inwardly cringes to himself, but he’s determined to make this work. It isn’t long before his deadline and the prince just really, really, really wants this. He switches tactics. Soft and breathy, Junmyeon can do that!

“I—excuse me?”

“I asked about what you do after you leave the palace,” Junmyeon murmurs, voice barely above a whisper. Jongdae has to strain to hear Junmyeon, and maybe this isn’t going to work as well as Kyungsoo had advertised it.

“Junmyeon, you’re going to have to speak up—”

It feels like a tightly wound string snaps inside of Junmyeon in that moment, one he didn’t even know existed, and before he can stop himself, he’s cutting Jongdae off. “You know what,” Junmyeon begins loudly, voice resounding in the quiet of the corridor. “Never mind.”

Jongdae’s eyebrows are furrowed as he opens his mouth to speak, but Junmyeon holds a hand up to stop him. “I said never mind,” Junmyeon repeats, and he pastes a forced smile on his face. “You may go. Have a nice evening, Jongdae.”

Junmyeon almost feels bad when Jongdae looks at the prince in bewilderment, but the feeling is gone when Jongdae turns his back on the prince in a huff after a firm _fine_ , strides even wider as he hastens to put as much distance between them as possible. Junmyeon waits in front of his door for Jongdae to disappear around the corner, his heavy footsteps getting fainter and fainter until there’s utter silence left in the hallway.

When he turns around to enter his room, he spies Luhan approaching him. The pleasant expression on Luhan’s face morphs into one of worry when he notices how tense Junmyeon is, so unlike the young prince. When the guard opens his mouth to ask, Junmyeon just shakes his head, shooting him a terse smile before briskly entering his room.

Luhan isn’t quite sure what he expected when Junmyeon closes the door behind him, not with a slam, but with a soft click.

 

 

It’s when Junmyeon is in bed, getting ready to fall asleep that he realizes that Jongdae had said his name for the first time.

 

 

**Day 29**

The sound of neighing just beyond his window is what wakes Junmyeon up, and he huffs in frustration.

The past few days had been rather uneventful. Junmyeon had pretty much given up on the whole “how to seduce Jongdae in a month” plan, and even if he hadn’t, it’s not like he could just pick up from where he left off. The past seven days saw Junmyeon and Jongdae’s relationship regressing all the way to square one, and they had left it at that.

There were no pleasant morning greetings in the morning, no words exchanged unless absolutely needed, and the air between them had turned tense and perpetually somber. Whenever the topic was brought up, Junmyeon made sure to change the direction of the conversation as much as possible.

Junmyeon sighs to himself in the quiet of his room, and he tries to go back to sleep but the neighing outside is incessant, so he stands up, putting on a few more robes to protect himself from the cold dawn morning. In his haze, Junmyeon struggled to get his wings through all the layers of clothing, but he manages, and while it’s heavy on them, the prince doesn’t find it at all uncomfortable.

He ventures out of his room. The palace is quiet, not even the goblins are awake yet, and Junmyeon takes comfort in the silence.

It isn’t long until Junmyeon finds himself walking towards the back of the palace, where he knows the noise that had woken him up earlier was coming from. He doesn’t plan on berating whoever is there, definitely not, all he is is eager to find out who is making such a fuss so early in the morning, maybe get a nice ride out of it if he can.

When he gets there, the prince doesn’t know whether to be surprised or relieved or whatever else emotion that could possibly be appropriate for a situation like this. Of course, it’s Jongdae. Of course. The scenario seems so cliché, so perfectly timed, that Junmyeon can’t help but laugh quietly to himself, trying to keep his volume down should he disturb the guard.

Jongdae looks absolutely ethereal, bathed in the early glow of the rising sun. He isn’t in his uniform, donning instead a regular white shirt and brown trousers, hems loosely tucked into his boots and Junmyeon thinks he looks good like this too. He always looks good. Unbearably hot, possibly.

It’s then that he decides to make his presence known. Junmyeon is tired of running away.

“Of course you have a horse,” Junmyeon calls, loud enough for Jongdae to hear. He approaches him slowly, clutching his robes around him. For some reason, it’s colder around these parts of the castle. “Of fucking course you have a horse.”

Jongdae stops whatever he’s doing in favour of watching Junmyeon intently, and Junmyeon begins to get worked up again because he still can’t decipher the other’s expression and all the frustration he had suppressed is coming back to him in violent waves that Junmyeon does nothing to protect himself against.

“You have a horse, and that suddenly makes you so, so, so much hotter than you already are. You know why? Because it makes you look like a prince straight out of one of those books mother used to read to me as a child and _oh goblins_ you have a horse! Is this you transforming yourself into prince charming? Will I finally get to be the one being pursued this time around?”

Junmyeon is sure that he isn’t making very much sense, but he doesn’t know how else to organize his thoughts. Everything’s trying to come out all at once and he can only hope for the best. He comes to a stop in front of Jongdae as he holds onto his robes a little bit tighter - he doesn’t know if it’s the cold or his emotions that has him trembling.

“I’m so tired of chasing, Jongdae. I’m tired of waiting. I’m tired of being frustrated all the time because no matter how obvious I am with my advances, you never seem to care - you let it happen and you never really say no or say yes to me so I don’t know if anything is working or if you even _acknowledge_ that you’re being pursued?

“When can I get to be the one who you have to create a seduction plan for? When can I be the one you want to kiss every time you see me? Why am I the one who has to go all the way when it would be so easy for you to just meet me at least a quarter of the way? Nothing I ever do is working, not even slightly, I’m back at square one, and I’m still terribly attracted to you for no actual, comprehensible reason even when you’re giving me no indication that you feel the same way at all, not even an ounce, and just—”

Suddenly, Jongdae is too close too quickly, and the prince forgets how to breathe. Their foreheads are touching, and Jongdae is exhaling into Junmyeon’s personal space and Junmyeon is exhaling into Jongdae’s and suddenly a large weight feels like it lifts itself off the prince, flooding his body with relief.

They spend a few moments just like that, quiet until Jongdae decides to speak. “I’m going to kiss you, if you’ll let me,” Jongdae murmurs, lips skimming over the soft surface of Junmyeon’s own.

“Goblins, yes, I can’t believe you think I’d say no to that, kiss me, you idiot—”

And so Jongdae leans forward, closing the distance between them as laughter bubbles in Junmyeon’s throat and makes it way out of his mouth. It’s hard to kiss, they find, when one of them is all smiles and laughter but Junmyeon can’t help it because he’s so _relieved_ and so _happy_ because he has waited for this and he can’t believe it’s happening.

When Jongdae pulls away, Junmyeon protests, letting go of his robes and wringing his arms around the guard’s neck, pulling him back into the kiss. They kiss properly now, and Junmyeon savours every single moment of it.

Jongdae’s lips are chapped, a little rough, but still better than Junmyeon could have ever imagined, and he could probably spend all day kissing these lips (probably will in the future). Junmyeon feels like he’s in total bliss.

They spend what Junmyeon feels like an eternity making out when they’re broken out of their reverie by Jongdae’s horse neighing in the background.

Junmyeon pulls away reluctantly, smiling brightly at Jongdae. They’re both breathing heavily, trying to catch up on as much air as possible but they don’t take their eyes off each other for a second. It’s with a budding feeling glee that Junmyeon finds that he can, for what feels like the first time, figure out what Jongdae’s expression really means as they look at each other.

He observes the way Jongdae’s lips curl upwards at the corners, and how his eyes light up, crinkling at the corners and Junmyeon recognizes this expression as mirth, as happiness, as affection and suddenly the ten metaphorical miles turns into mere centimeters, crumbling before his eyes because Jongdae is finally within reach, metaphorically _and_ literally, and Junmyeon is just very, very happy.

“Come here,” he requests, bringing Jongdae closer by the waist. The guard keeps quiet, but he doesn’t protest, placing his own hands underneath Junmyeon’s elbows, holding on as he keeps them there. Thanks to their proximity, Junmyeon realizes that though it barely looks like much of a difference, Jongdae is just a few centimeters shorter than the prince and while it isn’t a very important tidbit of information, it still has him positively beaming.

“You should probably get back to your room soon,” says Jongdae. “Wouldn’t want to keep your guard waiting later.” His voice is light, joking.

Junmyeon rests his forehead against Jongdae’s, shrugging. “That guard’s been the worst. I like this guard way better.”

Jongdae laughs softly and Junmyeon figures if he can’t spend his whole day trying to kiss the guard into a frenzy, he could try to spend his whole day listening to that laugh instead. Humming pleasantly, Junmyeon wonders when Jongdae had crossed the ten metaphorical miles between them without Junmyeon even noticing. Given, it’s not like Junmyeon could actually read Jongdae. That’s been established.

When Junmyeon tries to lean in for another kiss, Jongdae slinks away, lips pulled into a smirk. “Later. Go back to your room.”

“I’ve waited for this for so long, I can’t believe you have the heart to deny me this,” Junmyeon whines, but he doesn’t argue. His hands come up to grip his robes again as he takes a step back. The smile on his face is blinding, bright as he gazes at the fairy in front of him and he feels his face heat up spectacularly. Turning his back, Junmyeon’s pace is quick as he begins his walk back to his room, but before he turns the corner, he looks back over his shoulder to see Jongdae with his back towards him, tending to his horse. It feels like a secret, what they just did, and that makes Junmyeon giddy.

Today is beginning to look absolutely amazing.

 

 

For the rest of the day, Junmyeon is in a noticeably better mood than he has been these past few days. Everybody takes notice, of course, and later during their luncheon, Yixing asks what’s got Junmyeon all happy, to which the younger replies with a shake of his head, smiling to himself. Minseok watches as he happily cuts at his meal before him, curious but not wanting to pry - he’s got an inkling, but he can’t be too sure.

Minseok’s inkling is confirmed when Junmyeon exits the pavilion later. He remains quiet while the young prince walks to the entrance of the garden, Jongdae meeting him halfway, contrary to what the guard usually does, waiting for Junmyeon to pass by him before he starts to trail behind. They walk side by side, no sign of the previous tension the both of them had displayed prior to today.

As the two walk away, Minseok and Yixing stay rooted in their spots, watching them. They share a wide smile. It all worked out in the end.

 

 

 _Later_ , when they are both standing in front of Junmyeon’s bedroom, making do with shy smiles (on Junmyeon’s part) and comfortable, idle chatter, Junmyeon’s eyes scout the corridors. When he is sure that no one is there to see them, he opens his door hastily, stepping in backwards and pulling Jongdae by the collar in with him.

Jongdae grips on the door handle in surprise, shutting it behind him as he’s pulled inside. With a mischievous smile, the prince pushes Jongdae up against the door, leaning in dangerously close. “You _did_ say later,” Junmyeon whispers, brushing his lips against the guard’s. 

“I did,” Jongdae agrees after a few beats. Something twinkles in his eyes before he’s moving forward, capturing Junmyeon’s lips in a kiss. It starts gentle, a sweet press of lips that has the butterflies in Junmyeon’s stomach working up a storm inside him, the prince’s own wings fluttering delicately in response to Junmyeon’s delight. The kiss eventually deepens when Jongdae slides his hands around Junmyeon’s throat, rubbing his thumb across the expanse of soft, sensitive skin.

Hands on Jongdae’s hips, Junmyeon runs the tip of his tongue along the seem of Jongdae’s lips, and the guard is compliant, moving his mouth insistently against the other’s as he Junmyeon licks into Jongdae’s mouth. It’s hot and humid between them, puffs of air hitting their faces as they continue to make out heavily against the Junmyeon’s door. Junmyeon works a knee in between Jongdae’s legs, and when he presses up, he feels Jongdae stutter, suddenly pulling away from the kiss.

Junmyeon attempts to follow Jongdae as he pulls away, but he’s distracted when Jongdae’s hand moves to the hairs on his nape and _tugs_. Liquid heat travels southwards when Jongdae leans forward, dodging Junmyeon’s face and instead lunging for the spot on Junmyeon’s neck that he had been rubbing, placing a soft kiss there. “Easy there, tiger,” breathes Jongdae against the skin, and it sends shivers up his spine.

“I’ve been taking things easily since the beginning,” Junmyeon says, gasping when the guard’s teeth graze against his adam’s apple. “Have a heart and let me have this.” He feels it as a low laugh causes Jongdae’s chest to rumble against him. Jongdae moves his face back up, pressing a kiss into the corner of Junmyeon’s lips before kissing him hard. Junmyeon exhales through his nose in relief, and his hips buck against Jongdae’s involuntarily when the guard runs his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

The contact of their hips has Jongdae pulling Junmyeon impossibly closer, smoothing his hands across Junmyeon’s broad shoulders before he grips onto him tightly. Jongdae’s thrusts his hips forward, eager to meet Junmyeon’s once again in pursuit of the tingling sensation that had shot up the guard’s spine. Jongdae grinds down onto Junmyeon’s thigh, and the searing contact makes Junmyeon loudly groan into Jongdae’s mouth, and neither of them care very much about his volume.

Which is a mistake, apparently, because they briefly register the faint sound of quick, light footsteps getting louder and _goblins_ , they forgot Luhan still had a shift. There’s a knock on the door right behind Jongdae’s head, and Junmyeon is quick to untangle himself from the other, pulling him even further inside, away from the door.

“Your highness?” he hears Luhan call out, knocking on the door again. Junmyeon is thankful that the room is dark as he stumbles forward to answer the door, opening it just enough for him to stick his head out.

“Luhan!” he greets, pasting a wide smile on his face.

“Is everything okay in there?”

Junmyeon nods frantically. “Of course! Super-duper! Hit my head, is all. Everything’s cool. I’m cool.”

Luhan raises an eyebrow at him, fixing him with a skeptical gaze. Before Luhan can say anything else, Junmyeon speaks up.

“I don’t think I’ll be leaving my room any time tonight, so you’re free to go, if you’d like,” offers Junmyeon, gesturing towards the direction of the corridor from where Luhan came.

“Really?” Luhan looks at him with wide eyes. There’s a shine to his eyes that tells him he’s probably going to go bug Minseok or Yixing.

“Yeah! Have a great night. Also, um, I hope you don’t mind telling Kyungsoo that I won’t be having supper later? I don’t have much of an appetite,” Junmyeon calls out to Luhan’s retreating figure, who raises his thumb without looking behind him. The prince makes sure to shout his thanks before he closes the door.

Junmyeon squeaks in surprise when Jongdae takes the opportunity to push Junmyeon against the door this time, and when he feels cold fingertips inch under his shirt and onto the warm skin of his stomach, his mind blanks.

 

 

Throughout the night, Junmyeon learns several new things about Jongdae, a few of which are: Jongdae has a very nice, very capable mouth (his lips are chapped and Junmyeon is willing to argue that that is the best part), his sides are incredibly ticklish, he mewls when he orgasms, and, it very much _is_ possible to reduce Jongdae an incoherent, bumbling, sobbing mess, if Junmyeon tries (read: rides him) hard enough.

If Jongdae will let him, Junmyeon is willing to explore those concepts again in the future.

But Junmyeon isn’t thinking about that right now. Not when he’s on his stomach, Jongdae’s weight on the small of his back. The guard is tracing Junmyeon’s wings lightly, and it’s quiet save for their steady breathing and the occasional questions Junmyeon asks, Jongdae usually responding in one word answers or snarky quips that has the prince swatting at the other’s thigh.

Questions turn into an actual conversation and Junmyeon is ready to burst with happiness. He’s on Cloud 9 because everything has suddenly clicked into place and while he isn’t sure how long this will last for, he can’t find it in himself to care, busy savouring every word, every touch, every moment - searing it into the back of his mind.

As he listens to Jongdae talk, he briefly wonders what a plan to make Jongdae fall in love with him in one month would consist of.

 

 

Junmyeon watches as Jongdae puts on his clothes, back turned towards the guard.

“Just to be clear, this isn’t just a dream, right?”

Junmyeon laughs when Jongdae responds, “I should think not. The skin feels too sticky not to be.”

Before Jongdae leaves, Junmyeon calls out to him, asking him a question that’s been lingering in the back of his mind for a while.

“Green. You liked the green, right? Was I right to assume it’s your favourite colour?”

Jongdae blinks for a few moments before he’s shaking his head. “I thought it looked nice on you but”—he watches Junmyeon preen at the compliment—”it’s far from my favourite colour. I really don’t like green.”

Junmyeon’s mouth forms itself into an ‘o.’ A thought makes itself known from the back of his mind - the plan he had stored away in his head twenty-five days ago, in Yixing’s room. No time felt right for it, so he thought he would go a month without utilizing the idea at all. Looks like he was wrong. The prince smiles, excited.

“So what _is_ your favourite colour?”

“Red.”

 

 

**Day 30**

“Junmyeon?” Jongdae makes to knock on the door, but before he even raises a fist, the door is already swinging wide open.

There Junmyeon is, red evening robes draped over his body enticingly, loosely wrapped at the waist. The grin on his face is blinding, if anything.

As Jongdae pushes Junmyeon back into the room, shutting the door behind him, Junmyeon thanks any magical being that can hear him, that his most favourite set of evening robes is red.

**Author's Note:**

> on LJ [here](http://suhoneyfest.livejournal.com/11093.html)!


End file.
